


A Clean Start

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a request on blog for Spencer/Reader and their first night in a new home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Start

The key made a metallic juddering noise as it slid into the barrel, clicking as it turned and pulled the latch free. As the door swung open before them a smile grew on Y/N’s face, seeing the open space of their new living room. It wasn’t massive but it was theirs, a home for them to make their own and not one that used to be Spencer’s or hers, but theirs.

Spencer stepped across the threshold into the middle of the room, sliding the key back into his pocket but Y/N charged past him. She practically ran from one room to another as she discovered every one of them for herself before trotting back to Spencer, throwing her arms around his neck.

“This is our home,” she said excitedly, staring into his eyes.

“That, it is.” He chuckled with a broad smile. “Welcome home.”

It took several hours to haul their belongings up the stairs, making the living room smaller and smaller with each box and bag that arrived. The important items were moved into their correct places immediately, such as the kettle and the sofa, while their bed remained mostly in flat pack pieces that leaned against the wall.

Eventually, a red faced and sweaty Spencer pulled the mattress through the doorway, letting it fall into the middle of the floor with a muffled thud. Taking in a deep breath, he rested on his feet for a moment, looking back into the living room at the sofa and chairs that he’d also helped drag up several flights of stairs.

Y/N wandered in with a smile on her face, stepping up to him so he could lean on her. The pair looked around at all their stuff crowded around in one space, waiting to be unpacked and sorted into the correct rooms.

“Well, now that that’s done, I think we could leave the unpacking till tomorrow,” she said, bringing relief to Spencer’s face.

“I’m thinking a shower then sleep for a few days would be good.” He turned to her, grinning as he tucked his hair behind his ear. Y/N leaned up onto her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

“I think a shower sounds like a very good idea… Maybe I’ll join you,” she said, teasingly.

“That so?” Spencer asked, raising his eyebrows. “Well, I better turn the shower on then.”

He pulled away from her, leaving her standing in the bedroom, biting her bottom lip gently. As soon as he’d moved out of sight, she moved through the living room, making sure the front door was locked before she slowly turned around. The sound of the running water came from the open bathroom door and the idea crept into her mind. Stepping forward, she pulled her top over her head, dropping it on the floor. She had to pause to take of her socks but once they were free she slid her jeans down her legs, leaving them in a mound in the middle of the room. Reaching behind her back as she continued forward, her fingers unclipped the clasp of her bra which she slid down her arms before leaving it on a box as she passed it. Finally, she let her hands slide down her body, her fingertips moved over her skin, almost tingling as they did. Once they reached the edge of her underwear, she slid them down over her hips as they swayed with her steps.

Reaching the door, she saw Spencer, who’d found their towels in a box. He stood shirtless, waiting for the water to turn hot but he’d felt her presence as she approached the door. Turning around, his jaw dropped, seeing her standing and leaning against the door completely naked.

Y/N’s eyes flicked to the open door of the shower cubicle with a smirk and she stepped past Spencer with every ounce of seductive energy she could muster. The walk had worked perfectly, making Spencer hurry to pull down his trousers in a hurry as she stepped into the warm water, turning to look at him as the water rushed over her body and through her hair. She ran her hands gently over her own breasts, staring at Spencer the entire time and it didn’t take him long to dive in beside her.

Their lips met as their two naked bodies pressed together under the stream of warm water. Spencer’s hands moved across her wet skin, sliding up from her hip to her breast and squeezing lightly. Y/N’s hands pressed against his chest, letting out a light moan into his lips before sliding her hand down his front to take him in her hand. It was no surprise to her that he was already excited, sliding her hand up and down him, gripping him lightly at first but as she did so he slid a hand down her back to clasp her behind tightly, pulling her body against his. Every instinct told her to lift her leg around his waist but before she could move he spun her round to face the back of the cubicle. Reaching back, she continued to work him with her hand but his hands sliding down her front were driving her insane, causing her to gasp with anticipation. Once his fingers reached her, she arched her back, working him against the parting of her behind, threatening to slide backward onto him. Spencer’s head leaned over her shoulder to kiss her wet neck and the sound of his deep, heavy breathing by her ear helped build the feeling that his fingers were already causing.

“Take me, Spencer,” she gasped, guiding him in her hand but he needed very little guiding as he pushed her forward into the back of the cubicle. The cold tiles pressed against her breast and she had to steady herself against the wall with her hands while he took hold both her hips, sliding himself into her from behind.

Spencer started slowly, letting the warm wet from inside her slip deeper onto him before he rolled his hips into her hard from behind. Each thrust pushed her up against the wall, keeping her pinned exactly where he wanted her. Sliding his hands up her sides, he gripped her so that he could quicken his pace as he leaned his head over her shoulder once more.

Y/N moved her hand from the wall, wrapping the arm up and around the back of his head so that she could grip his hair, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder. As she began to moan with each roll of his hips, Spencer slid one hand down from her side to move round to her front once more, pulling her waist back into him as he thrusted again and again but the hand continued so that his fingers could aid in her pleasure. A heat began to build between her thighs, an intense pleasure with each motion that caused her knees to almost buckle beneath her.

“Oh my God, Spencer,” she moaned loudly. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop...”

Spencer groaned against her neck as her muscles tightened on him, the pleasure rising through his entire body. Suddenly, she cried out, her entire body shuddering as the bust of ecstasy rushed through her but Spencer didn’t slow. He had to release her side so that he could steady himself against the tiled wall too, feeling his legs weakening as her grip on him strengthened in pluses till finally he too cried out, exploding inside her.

Eventually, Spencer pulled himself free, panting from the feeling and from the exhaustion as Y/N leaned her shoulders back into him. He held her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his cheek on the top of her head. The pair stood in the embrace beneath the warm water for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of the other’s presence until finally Y/N turned in his arms with a loving smile.


End file.
